Bulk, dry or liquid, to an offshore drilling-/operating rig or a vessel and an offshore drilling-/operathig platform, on the following commonly referred to as a platform, is mostly transported on dedicated storage tanks onboard supply ships. From the storage tanks onboard the supply vessel, the bulk is pumped and transferred from the supply vessel to the platform in a bunker hose system. A hose for transfer of the bulk is normally stored onboard the platform on hose wheels and is transferred and connected to the supply vessel by means of cranes or the like. The hose may, however, be stored onboard the supply vessel.
The supply vessel has a series of hose couplings at the cargo rail, identically on port and starboard side of the ship. Transfer and connection of hoses from a platform to a supply vessel is today a manual operation that includes heavy manual work in the handling of the hose. Additionally, situations that may cause damage to personnel and/or equipment may occur due to the relative movement between the platform and the vessel.
The manual work includes coupling of a female coupling part provided at the end of the hose, to a male coupling part placed on or in the cargo rail of the vessel. After coupling of the male and female parts, valves in the male and/or female parts may be manually opened and the transfer of the bulk may be started.
When the hose is to be disconnected, the valves in the male and/or female parts have to be closed manually before the coupling may be decoupled and the hose disconnected from the vessel. In emergency situation the hose may have to be disconnected rapidly to be able to remove the vessel from the platform. In such situations, the manual work involved in the operation, makes it difficult or even impossible to disconnect the hose from the vessel without damage to personnel or equipment.
Accordingly it is an objective of the present invention to provide for solutions that minimizes the need for manual handling during transfer and connection of the hose and the decoupling and disconnection of the same to reduce potential damage to personnel and equipment.
Additionally, a known problem with known hose connections is the potential loss of environmentally hazardous material during operation. Another object of the invention is therefore to provide for a solution that reduces or eliminates the loss of bulk material during operation and coupling. The solution provided should be efficient in operation and handling of the hose and provide for a closure when the hose is de-connected.
The general design philosophy of the system equipment shall be based on safety of personnel and minimum or no pollution of the environment, equipment simplicity, efficient operating and handling of the hoses (state of the art design and operating philosophy). Additionally requirements shall give easy access to inspection, maintenance and replacement of parts if required.